


Deep Down Inside

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: His twin was never something to be proud of, but Aoba liked Sly way more than he should. Way more, especially as a brother. Now, he just needs to find a way to express it.





	1. Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This finally became out! *pumps fist in the air* I’ve been working on this for longer than necessary, but I’m glad how it turned out. I originally planned on making this a single chapter fic, but then I was like, "nevermind, this is a good idea for a multi-chapter fic". This might be slow to update since I'm working on so many others, but it'll come out in due time. 
> 
> Also, the name may or may not be implying something ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in a day! I’m proud of myself uwu.

Aoba’s twin. Yes. Sly Blue, but usually called Sly. Where to begin.

Aoba has and will always love his brother, considering that he was his twin and everything, but there was always this one feeling he could shake off. He never wanted to conclude what it was, so he just left it there to deal with later. Now, is the time when he really has to deal with it.

His brother was never something to be particularly proud of, but Aoba loved him and admired him. He couldn’t say everyone did, though. Sly seemed to have a lot of respect for him too.

And now, Aoba has to deal with this “feeling”. He’s always felt something for his brother, something he could never admit to anyone. Because it was weird. But, nothing about him was particularly normal anyway. So he had nothing to say about that. But this feeling... He would never admit it to anybody.

***********

Sly and Aoba are on their way to their shift at Heibon. They work together at the shop: they work their shifts together. The two go into the shop as Haga-san leaves, entrusting the work to them.

Aoba sits at the front desk as usual while Sly stays in the back. Tapping his pen on the desk, Aoba takes the order of the customer on the phone.

“...Yes...thank you, bye!” Aoba puts the phone back and leans onto the chair. At some point, Sly had propped himself onto the chair behind him and is staring down at what he has written.

“What’s wrong? The entire call you sounded kinda off,” Sly asks. Aoba sighs.

“Nothing, just kind of frustrated.” It wasn’t a lie, he is really frustrated. But there’s a part of it that thinks that it wasn’t just frustration. He can feel his heart beating. Sly has been extremely close before, that was no lie, but ever since he had come for terms with his “feelings”, he started to get more nervous around Sly.

“Frustrated? How so?” Sly grins, and Aoba rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. I’m serious,” he grumbles. Sly leans even more against the chair. Aoba can feel Sly’s breath on his neck. Fuck...

Sly was always a flirt, but he never got into bed with anyone at all. A lot of people wanted a piece of him, that was no lie, but he never accepted anyone. So, technically, he was a virgin. But he got dirty a lot, especially when alone...

“So, what’re we doing when we get home?” Sly asks casually. He leans forwards a bit, and whispers straight in Aoba’s ear. Aoba jolts in surprise and whips his hand over around so that it connects with the left side of Sly's face. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Sly says, scowling. Aoba grumbles incoherently and the door to the shop opens. Haga-san enters, notifying Aoba and Sly that they can leave for the day. Aoba gets up hastily and makes his way to the door, completely ignoring Sly’s protests to wait for him. He probably won’t be able to hold it in if Sly was any closer to him. Yeah. It’s better to stay away for now.

“Oi! Hold on for a moment! Ugh,” Sly calls from behind. Aoba walks even faster and eventually, he can see his house in view. Good.

Quickly walking through the front door and determining that Granny isn’t home, Aoba quickly takes off his shoes and runs up to his and Sly’s room, drops his stuff and runs into the bathroom in a hurry. He can hear Sly entering the house, but the sound of the shower blocks out all other sounds. He stepped in when the water warmed, and listened to any other sounds from outside. After moments of what seemed like silence, Aoba heard a loud bang and peeked out through the curtain.

“What the hell?! What are you doing in here? I thought you were in the living room or something,” Sly said. He wasn’t as furious as Aoba had thought he would be, but he didn’t seem very pleased either. And that’s when Aoba remembered the setting they were in. It wasn’t that Sly had never entered the bathroom while Aoba was taking a bath, but that was before Aoba had all these mixed feelings. 

It seems that Sly was still waiting for an answer so Aoba opens his mouth.

“Get out, I’m taking a bath.” That isn’t really what he means to say, but at least Sly would take the hint and get out.

But that’s exactly what he didn’t do.

“I mean, you’re taking a shower, so I guess I’ll take a bath too.” Oh, ok. But wait, there aren’t any other bathrooms. Which means...

“It’s okay, I’ll be out in a moment,” Aoba says hurriedly. Sly frowns.

“Come on, we haven’t showered together in forever!” He protests. Something in his voice convinces Aoba to listen. It isn’t like he didn’t want it either...

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Sly lights up at that statement and leaves the room for a quick moment and comes back naked. Well, this wasn’t helping his nerves. Aoba pretends to busy himself with rubbing the shampoo on his head, but what he expects didn’t happen. Sly didn’t join him in the shower. Instead, he stares at himself in the mirror. Checking himself out? Nah, he wouldn’t do that.

“What’re you doing?” Aoba asks. Sly shakes his head and goes over to Aoba in the shower.

“Nothing,” he says as he steps into the shower. Huh. Weird.

Aoba’s hands had stayed frozen in his head, so Sly picks up a large blob of bubble from Aoba’s hair and plops it onto his own head. Aoba glares at Sly but continues his movements.

Aoba can smell Sly. It was a nice, different smell, even though they used the same shampoo and body wash. That’s weird. Maybe it’s just the heat and how dizzy he feels. Yeah. That’s it.

“Hey. Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Sly asks as he smirks. Aoba glares at him slathers his own head in conditioner. Sly reaches behind him and changes the temperature so that it's cooler. The mist begins to retreat eventually and Aoba can see his brother's glimmering golden eyes. Staring at him. Aoba casts his gaze to the side and jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you were acting really odd earlier. Are you alright?" His brother was never very open about his concerns, but they were twins after all: they had the closest bond. Aoba hesitates for a moment. There was no way he can tell him. Sly will think he's weird. And he definitely didn't want to make the situation worse. Aoba shakes his head. No, he wouldn't tell. not yet, anyway.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just frustrated," Aoba mumbles, looking back at Sly. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

And so that conversation ends.

**********

After a few minutes of nagging and pushing, Aoba manages to get Sly to get out and let him change. Gathered in his own thoughts, Aoba leans against the bathroom door for a few minutes, towel wrapped around waist. If Sly actually found out...no. Just don't think about it.

Once he finishes getting dressed, he leaves the room to see an already clothed Sly on their bed listening to music. Aoba smiles softly before he leaves the room to get dinner prepared. Granny's coming home late again. Lately, she's been busy with work, so it isn't much of a surprise, but Aoba is seriously worried about overwork and stuff like that. Even Sly is worried too, and that's a feat. Not that he is implying that Sly is heartless or anything, but he rarely shows any emotion.

Getting dinner prepared is always something he never really liked (especially since Sly always complained with "it's too bland!' or "it's too salty!" But he still eats it anyway, which is kinda strange), but it never takes long. When they finish eating and doing the dishes, they retreat to their room and they get started on they're homework. Tomorrow is a school day and they still have a shit ton of homework to do. Aoba can feel Sly's gaze on him a few times which makes him nervous. What's he thinking? Why's he staring like that? You know what, maybe it's better to not know.

Once they "finished" their homework, they wait until Granny gets home safely and get ready for bed.

Now, the issue here is that they share a twin-sized bed. That's because Sly (Aoba had no idea how, and he didn't want to know why. Maybe he masturbated too hard. That's a possibility) broke his own bed, and Granny wouldn't let him sleep on the couch since she came home late most of the time, so he had to resort to Aoba's twin-sized bed. Which, strangely enough, fit both of them.

It's not like Aoba was ever against sharing a bed with his twin, but of course, now that he has all these unnecessary feelings, it's hard to not think anything "weird". Not that he thinks about it "that" often.

He’ll just sleep. Tomorrow, things will be better.

That’s what he thinks, at least.


	2. An Embarrassing Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I updated so late! I’m just so stressed with school and hardly had any freetime!
> 
> Btw, Sly and Aoba are seniors in high school. I don’t think I specified in the last chapter :p

Aoba wakes up to something wrapped around him and something unavoidably hard pressing against his ass. And he’s really wondering what it is. He doesn’t want to move though. But, nevertheless, he turns his head a bit to the side and what he sees shocks him.

Sly is on his side, hugging Aoba from behind, and from the measurement of his body, the thing pressing against his ass is none other than...

Fuck. He needs to get out. Now.

Aoba tried nudging himself out of Sly’s grip, but it only results in Sly holding him tighter, pushing his face into Aoba’s shoulder. Aoba freezes and starts to sweat. Oh fuck, he needs to do something about this..!

And then the alarm rings. The sound of it causes Sly to groan and roll to the other side of the bed, pushing his face into the pillow. Aoba lets out a sigh of relief, but there’s a part of him that feels disappointment. What was Sly thinking? What got him so..._hard?_

“Hurry up and turn it off,” Sly grumbles, his words muffled by his pillow. Aoba huffs and leans up on one arm to turn the alarm off. He lifts himself up to a sitting positions and stretches. Sly gets up and Aoba (accidentally) swings his arm in Sly’s general direction. Luckily, he ducks down just in time and looks to Aoba.

“What? Did I do something?” Sly asks, scratching his head. His eyes were only partially open. Aoba thinks he looks kind of...cute? But Sly would probably get all fussy if he said that out loud.

“No, I was stretching and your fat ass got in the way,” Aoba says, grinning. Sly scowls and crawls off the bed. Aoba follows, and goes on to get ready.

They go downstairs once they finish preparing, and meet Granny, who’s making them breakfast. They get some toast from her and leave for the school day.

They ride the bus to school every day, since neither of them have drivers license. There were plenty of other seniors who ride the bus along with them, so it never really made a difference. There were assigned seats on the bus, and funny enough, Sly and Aoba were paired together. Maybe since they were twins, who knows.

Halfway through the bus ride, Sly starts to elbow Aoba repeatedly. Aoba ignores it for a few seconds, thinking that it was just the bus bumping over some rocks, but when the elbowing gets annoying, Aoba looks over and frowns a bit.

“Hey, look at this!” Sly hands over his phone and Aoba takes a look. What he sees almost makes him drop his own phone.

On it is a picture of himself, but it was edited so that Aoba is in a maid outfit. “W-why did you do that?!” Aoba stutters. Sly puts a finger to his chin.

“Honestly, you look pretty fuckable.” Aoba flushes all the way to the tip of his ears and starts coughing to cover up his spluttering. A few students from around him stare at him, and then he glares at Sly.

“You’re so...!” Aoba trails off and Sly smirks.

“Pervy? _Gay?”_

Aoba slams his head back into the seat, which earns an abrupt yelp from the kid sitting behind them. Sly starts laughing, but Aoba can barely hear it from the heating embarrassment flowing through him.

*****

On the way to class, Sly still couldn’t stop laughing and hand to clutch Aoba’s shoulder to keep himself in place.

”Delete the picture,” Aoba grumbles. Which only makes Sly laugh even harder.

”Your reaction though, damn, it was fucking priceless!” He says through his bouts of laughter. Aoba pouts.

”Well, what did you expect me to do,” Aoba frowns. 

“Fuck, you’re adorable,” Sly says. Aoba freezes. Adorable? Maybe it was just him being a flirt. 

“Come on, class is starting in five minutes,” Aoba grips Sly’s arm and tugs on it.

”Actually, I think I’ll skip.” Aoba sends him a glare.

”No. You. Are. Not.” He says firmly. Sly looks like he wants to protest, but he sighs in defeat.

”Fine, fine, let’s go,” Sly says. Damn. That was much easier than expected. Usually he never listened to Aoba. Weird.

Aoba leads them to their first class, and within the five minutes, they arrive. The teacher looked genuinely surprised that Sly was joining them for class, since he usually never did, but carried on with class after.

“Fuck, I think I know too much now,” Sly complains as they leave the school. Aoba snorts.

“This is probably the first time you have ever gone to all your classes in the same day. You missed_ a lot.”_ Aoba says sarcastically.

“But you always teach me how to do homework, and I never feel this smart.” They both get onto the bus as Sly says that.

“Hey, you’re the one who always says I talk too much!” Aoba protests. And then one of the girls on the bus gets off their seat.

“Sly, you promised we could hang out todaaaay~!” She whines.

“Ah, sorry Amaya, maybe another day, I’m busy today,” Sly says. She pouts.

“But I was ready to see you todaaaay~!” Wonderful. Maybe that’s why she had so much makeup on. What did Sly do now? They are blocking the way.

“Come on Sly, let’s go,” Aoba says, pulling Sly to the back where their seats were. Once they are seated, Aoba chances a look at the girl and sees her glaring at him with loathing eyes. He turns back to Sly.

“What did you do now?” Aoba asks.

“I told her I would hang out with her since she wouldn’t quit bugging me about it a few days ago,” he answers, “but I really don’t wanna hang out with her.”

“Oh.” Aoba stares at Sly, who pulls out his phone.

And that reminds him of earlier today.

“Hey, can I borrow your phone for a moment?” Aoba asks as Sly unlocks his phone. He looks confused for a moment, then hands over his phone. When Aoba opens the photos app, Sly’s eyes widen.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sly grabs his phone from Aoba, earning a ‘hey!’ from the latter, and then he closes it.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything!” Aoba says. 

“Sure you weren’t,” Sly replies. Sly shouldn’t be so worried about it; it was only one picture. That’s what Aoba thought, anyway.

“Why are you keeping that photo? It’s embarrassing!” Aoba says. Sly smirks.

“Because it’s a picture of my beautiful baby brother,” he answers.

“Hey! You’re only born like a minute before me!”

“Three minutes.” Sly corrects.

“Same thing!”

They both start laughing, and Aoba forgets about the girl, and for the most part, the picture.

*****

“Sly, help prepare dinner!” Granny’s voice echoes throughout the house. Aoba can hear Sly’s grumbling and then he sees him at the top of the stairs, looking like he had just woken up.

“Wha...?” Sly looks down the stairs and blinks blearily. 

“It’s almost time for dinner. Granny wants you to help me set the table,” Aoba says. Sly grunts and takes the stairs step by step.

“Why’d you sleep in the middle of the day? You don’t usually do that,” Granny points out as they get seated at the table. Sly looks down at his food.

“I was...distracted last night, and I couldn’t really fall asleep,” he says after a few moments of silence. That’s right. Sly seemed extremely reluctant to wake up this morning; like, he usually did that a lot, but he seemed like he _really_ didn’t want to get up. And, that “other” situation from that morning.

“Well, make sure to sleep better tonight. I don’t want you acting like this all the time,” she says. She obviously cares, that’s for sure.

“Yeah yeah, Granny,” Sly grins wearily.

For the remainder of dinner they ate quietly, and after they finish dinner, they go straight to bed.

“You know, Granny is right, you have to rest. You look like hell,” Aoba says.

“I know I know, I’ll be asleep soon. You don’t have to go to sleep so early because of me.” Sly sits on the bed and stretches out, laying flat on the surface.

“It’s okay, I’m kinda sleepy too.” Aoba’s lays down beside Sly.

“Fine, let’s go to sleep.” Sly reaches up to close the light, and then he rests his head on the pillow.

Then, Aoba gets a sudden impulse to do something.

Propping himself in one arm, Aoba hovers a bit above Sly, then brings his lips to Sly’s forehead.

“Good night, Sly.” Sly seems to freeze under Aoba, but then relaxes and pushes Aoba back down, wrapping his arms around Aoba.

“Good night, Aoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda connected Sly to me at some point in this chapter, because I will let NO ONE look at my photos (since they’re pretty much dmmd sex scenes), unless I actually want to spoil someone.
> 
> But he doesn’t have pictures of yaoi lmao. He has _other_ pictures ;)


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the school is spreading rumors about a certain two people. (A.K.A., the turning point of the story ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is how the rating gets bumped up to explicit. Yep, I also thought it came in really quick.
> 
> Damn, it's been such a long time! A month, to be exact. I figured it'd be a good idea to update, and finish this story off. This is the final chapter!

Nothing worthy of mentioning happens in the morning when they wake up. Sly is a bit more gloomy than usual, but it might have been because he woke up on the floor. Well, that’s what happens when you share a twin sized bed.

The bus ride was also pretty much uneventful, except with some weird stares from other people. Aoba didn’t know what was so weird.

However, everything changes when they arrive on school grounds.

After receiving enough stares to last him a lifetime, a girl probably the same age as them walks up to them.

“Hey, um, can I ask a question?” She asks. Aoba blinks. Sly answers.

“Sure, go ahead.” The girl plays with her hair and looks down.

“Are... are you guys dating?” Her question doesn’t get through Aoba at first. What? And then, after the words replay a few times in his head, he finally understands what’s going on.

“Dating? N-no!” Aoba shakes his head. Sly just raises an eyebrow.

“Dating? Who said any of that?” He asks. She keeps her head down.

“Nothing! It’s just, I’ve been hearing things about you two, and it just sounds like you’re both dating!” She insists hurriedly. To Aoba’s surprise, Sly merely chuckles.

Well, in a sense, you’re not wrong,” Sly points out matter of factly. Aoba snaps his head to glare at Sly.

“Huh?! We’re not dating!” Aoba says. Sly looks at Aoba.

“Well, we like each other enough, it’s not too off.” Was Sly crazy? They were brothers, for crying out loud!

“Oh! Thank you!” The girl hurriedly says and leaves.

“W-wai-!” Too late, she already left. Without thinking, Aoba smacks Sly on the head.

“Hey! Why’d you do that!?” He complains, rubbing this head. Aoba pouts.

“Idiot,” he says.

“But that idea doesn’t seem so bad, does it-! Hey! That hurts, you know!” Sly scowls. Aoba huffs and drags him to class. On the way, they pass by the girl who had stopped them earlier. She was with a group of other girls, who all turn to stare at both of them when they walk pass.

“God, Sly, sometimes you are impossible...” Aoba mutters under his breath. He can almost hear the smirk in Sly’s voice as he answers.

“I mean, how bad could it be?”

“How bad? We’re brothers! Of course it’s bad!” Aoba says. But somehow, the words didn’t sound very true. Like, they were brothers, of course, but how bad can it really be..? Nah, it was just Sly’s way of thinking weirdly.

After school, on the bus (again), a girl that Aoba recognizes was in the same group of girls they had walked passed earlier that day walks up to their bus seat. 

“You know, I support incest,” She whispers and walks back to her seat, giggling. Aoba watches her retreating form with a bewildered look and huffs. His face is still burning, huh...

Aoba sits down and makes room for Sly, taking out his phone form his bag. Ah, Koujaku had sent him a message earlier... “Are you and Sly doing okay? I heard from my friend that you two were dating.” The message read. And then another text popped up. “It’s not that I mind, you have told me how much you like him. I say just go for it.” Aoba can feel the blush rising up to his ears, and then Sly hums. “So you do like me quite a bit, don’t you?” He says. The voice sounded close to his ear. “H-hey! I was talking to Koujaku!” Aoba moves his phone so that Sly can’t see. Sly smirks. “I already saw it, no point in denying it,” he points out. Aoba scowls. “Hush.” Aoba closes his phone and stares out the window. Though, he really wonders how it would be to date Sly. How would Granny react? How would _ he_ react? After arriving at home and confirming that Granny wasn’t home yet, they both go upstairs and drop off their bags. Luckily, the teachers decided to spare them and didn’t give them homework for the day. Aoba takes out his phone. He still hadn’t replied to any of Koujaku’s texts, so he thought he might as well. Aoba sits on the floor and starts typing. “We’re not dating. Some people think we are.” Aoba texts. _Some people, like Sly_ Aoba thinks. He puts his phone down and looks up, only to see Sly’s golden eyes staring back at him from the bathroom. “What?” Aoba asks. Sly looks away, which was very uncharacteristic of him to do. “Nothing,” Sly answers and walks out of the bathroom. Aoba blinks. Okay...? Eventually, Aoba microwaves some of the leftover food from the night before since he literally can’t cook.__

Once they finish dinner, Aoba calls for Sly, who is in the bathroom. No response.

“Sly!” He tries again. Still no response. Aoba huffs and walks to the bathroom door, decisively putting his hand on the door handle. He pushes it down. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

“...S-ly...?” Aoba says slowly as he opens the door. He takes a look inside and as quickly as he had walked in he walks back out.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” Aoba cries out, panicked. He hears a startled grunt from inside the room and his face heats up further, and he buries his face in his hands. Only when he hears the bathroom door shutting does he look up, this time to see Sly in front of him.

“Hey, it’s alright. You were bound to see one day,” Sly says, “You’ve done it before too, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but... it’s just embarrassing, okay!” Aoba insists. Sly grins.

“Hey... wanna help me take care of it?” Aoba’s mouth widens and he shakes his head quickly, almost hitting Sly on the head.

“That’s- thats- weird!” Aoba stutters, blushing profusely. It isn’t unlike Sly to be so forward, but this is too much!

“But hey, you interrupted during the worst time...” Sly says, moving closer. And then Aoba feels his chin being tilted up. And then an insistent pressure on his lips. 

“W-wh-at..?” Aoba presses a finger to his lips and his face feels as if it would blow up.

“Why?” Aoba feels something stirring inside him, and he doesn’t like it.

“Come on~ it’ll be fun!” Sly insists while tugging on Aoba’s arm. Part of Aoba doesn’t want to resist, but he tries anyway.

“No! You’re so embarrassing!” Aoba groans. Sly pouts.

“Just do me this one favor please, Aoba-san?” Aoba can feel a full body shiver fun through him. He wanted so bad to move so he wouldn’t be so affected, but...

“I...” Aoba starts. Sly visibly brightens.

“Is that a yes?!” Sly doesn’t really wait for an answer and pulls Aoba along with him to their bed.

“H-hey...!” Aoba almost trips over Sly’s bag and stumbles a bit, but Sly keeps pulling him.

“Okay, sit right there for a moment...” Sly says before walking back into the bathroom. Aoba watches Sly disappear inside. Woah...were there really doing this...?

Sly comes back out a moment later with the bottle of body lotion.

“I don’t have any lube or condoms, and I don’t want to hurt you, is that okay?” Sly asks as he climbs back onto the bed. Aoba nods.

“Also, I’ve been tested, I’m clean. You?” Sly jerks his head towards Aoba and waits for an answer.

“Yeah...I’m clean,” Aoba responds. Sly smiles.

“Good.”

——————

A little after that, Aoba couldn’t exactly comprehend what happened. That is, until they’re both completely naked and he feels a slick finger probe his entrance.

“?!” 

It feels cold, but it’s not a bad feeling per se...

When he feels an insistent pressure there, he looks up and meets Sly's gaze.

"Loosen up. I can't move." At that statement, Aoba pushes outwards and drops his head into the pillow. It doesn't really hurt when he thinks about it.

And then Sly pulls out and pushes back in with the single finger. He repeats it a few times and suddenly pulls out and enters with two fingers. Aoba lets out a strangled groan. A small feeling of discomfort makes him shift a bit, Sly's fingers still deep within him, and then he cries out.

“Ah, there it is.” Aoba looks at Sly with startled, wide eyes, and then Sly smirks.

“You like it?” Sly moves upwards and starts to feel around inside of him, and then another spark of pleasure makes him jolt.

“S-S-ly...” Aoba feels wild with pleasure and unconsciously begins to move with Sly. But then Sly comes to a halt. Aoba lifts his hips in agitation.

“W-what..?” The pleasure starts to dim, and he glares half-heartedly at Sly.

“If you really want it _that_ much, beg for it,” Sly says. Aoba freezes up. Beg..?

_Beg?!_

“T-th-at’s..!” Aoba’s heart is pumping loud enough that it’s the only thing he can hear in his ears. Sly’s smirk grows wider.

“Come on, I can keep my fingers in you for the _entire night_.” A shiver races up Aoba’s spine and he gulps.

“It’s em-embarrassing!” Aoba whines. Sly brings his face to Aoba’s ear.

“If you really want it, you would’ve asked. Or do you not want it?” Sly whispers erotically into his ear. Aoba shuts his eyes and whimpers, turning his head to the side.

“Just...hurry!” Aoba demands. Sly spreads his fingers out inside Aoba.

“Oh? Hurry and do what?” Aoba grits his teeth in agitation.

“Move...” Sly pulls his fingers until they were almost out, then presses in slowly.

“Faster..?” Aoba asks. He feels the fingers move a bit more vigorously. He chews on his lip.

“I-I’m ready,” Aoba says. Sly stops.

“Are you sure? Im only using two fingers, I should probably use three so you can get used to it,” Sly counters. Aoba grumbles.

“It’s okay, I said I’m ready.” Sly takes a sharp intake of breath, and pulls his fingers out. Fast. And before Aoba can react, something much bigger presses at his entrance.

“Ah, wai-!” It presses inside slowly, and Aoba’s eyes widen in shock, at the feeling of being so _full._

“Hah, Sly!” Sly pauses.

“Does it hurt?” Sly asks. Aoba shakes his head, unable to say anything. There was an uncomfortable pressure, and it definitely hurt, but he won’t say it hurt _ too bad_.

Sly proceeds to push all the way in, and finally stops. Aoba gasps and opens his eyes. He can see the blurry form of Sly on top of him, and reaches his arms to him. He clings onto his neck and blinks a few times.

“You can- move now,” Aoba breathes out. He hears a faint grunt and then Sly pulls out. And pushes back in. A repeated pattern. And it feels weird at the start, he has to admit, but as Sly keeps moving, he feels a distinct pleasure. One that only kept building up. But then Sly hits _that_ spot again.

“Nn!” Sly presses his lips hard onto Aoba’s own, and steals his cries from him. When Aoba feels himself reaching his limit, Sly finally pulls away and thrusts even harder.

“I-I’m close...!” Sly doesn’t cease his movements, only pointing his thrusts more towards the spot that made him feel dizzy with pleasure.

Aoba’s vision blanks out with white, and only when he feels a warmth pool within him does his come back.

“S-ly,” he breathes out slowly. He can hear heavy panting from above him, and he pulls Sly’s head towards his own.

“You know... I love you. I really do,” Sly says. Aoba smiles.

“I love you too. No need to worry about it,” Aoba replies.

And then their lips meet for a kiss. Not their last one, for sure.


End file.
